


Petals (guide me home)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brian May's 1974 Hepatitis Diagnosis, Dork Lovers Server Challenge (Queen Band), First Meetings, Flowers, Fluff, Gen, Illnesses, Language of Flowers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Sometimes meeting your soulmates comes at inopportune times. Jim figures that out.





	Petals (guide me home)

**Author's Note:**

> This gave me FITS because my original idea wasn't working out so I went with this, which is still cute.   
Also I can't believe Brian's hepatitis is a tag now. So that's fun. Anyway, enjoy!  
Soulmark explanation at the end!

Jim plays with a daisy left on the counter. He twirls it and feels bad for the droopiness of the petals. The main reason it had been taken from the bouquet. The list with the names of those who had ordered flowers to be ready today is half crossed off, other called and canceled the order or moved the pickup date.

“Where is this Freddie?” His co-worker Macy sighs.

“Who knows,” Jim shrugs.

“I’m going to be late for my date with Shaun, I bet. Again.”

Jim sets the daisy down, “I can wait for him to show up.”

“Seriously? Your shift is over an hour before mine.”

“It’s fine, I didn’t have plans for tonight.”

“Thanks, dear.”

Besides Freddie might show up soon to collect the bouquet, which is labeled with ‘Get Well Soon’. He grimaces at the type of requested flowers. He looks around the store and sees that their yellow roses look like they’re wilting. Jim grabs the watering can and the shears.

Freddie doesn’t show up for the rest of his original shift.

“Are you really sure about this Jim?” Macy asks once more as she pulls on her jacket.

“Yes, go. Have fun.”

“Okay. Take care.”

He raises his hand and looks back down to the book. With no customer’s currently in the store he starts to write out the bouquets meant to be picked up tomorrow on the next page. Then with nothing more to do, he writes Thursdays and Fridays. Jim rubs at his arm when one of the petals on his arm starts to heat up.

There’s a thrill of excitement in his chest. His soulmate must be nearby! He pulls up the sleeve to see that the pale yellow has slid down from the vine and is inching towards his wrist. Strangely enough, the lilac petal looks like it’s wilting. Jim rubs it but doesn’t get a reaction.

The door chime breaks him out of his thoughts, and he pulls the sleeve down. He’s never seen anyone look that exhausted. There are dark circles under his eyes and his hair is a frizzy mess. Jim guesses that this must be Freddie.

“Hi, how may I help you?” Jim smiles.

The smile he gets back temporarily knocks the air out of him. It’s stunning, and Jim can’t imagine what it would be like to see when the man isn’t so upset looking.

“Right, uhm. I’m here to pick up an arrangement?”

“Freddie?”

“How did you know?”

The petal on his arm is burning. It’s almost painful. He claps his hand over his wrist. Freddie doesn’t seem to notice.

“You’re the only one left.”

“Sorry, I must’ve kept you. It was… well, I’ve been rather preoccupied.”

Jim waves his hand, “well let me go get it… actually. Do you have a moment to spare?”

“Why?”

“It’s just the bouquet, it’s all white and I assume it’s for someone in the hospital,” at Freddie’s nod he continues, “maybe it would be better if there was color. No upcharge of course.”

Freddie tilts his head, “maybe so. He’s quite fond of Orchids.”

There were white orchids in the bouquet, so technically Jim isn’t lying when he says there’s no upcharge. He’s glad that he’s able to change the arrangement as well because as it is, Freddie’s order is more suited to a funeral.

His mother always told him to be careful about putting things into the universe. Jim moves away to pick out the more vibrant orchids and roses, replacing the white with yellow and purples. He exchanges the white ribbon with a deep red one. Once he’s done he brings it up to the counter.

Freddie examines it carefully, “I think he’ll love it. You’re right, the room would look nicer with some color in it.”

He rings up the follows, and it’s actually 2 quid cheaper now that he’s cut back on the number of orchids. Freddie pulls out an old-fashioned coin purse. Jim’s eyes are drawn to his wrist where four music notes lay next to each other. Three of the colors are familiar, mint green, lilac, and baby blue. The final one is pale pink.

His wrist is burning too. Jim feels excitement bubble in his chest, but he shoves it down. It would be out of his place to come onto Freddie like that when he’s clearly preoccupied with his friend.

“Your friend must be important to you,” Jim says as he tills out the cash, “for such a lovely thought.”

Freddie’s smile softens, sad around the edges but clearly in love, “he is. So very special.”

Jim doesn’t have to ask if the person is one of Freddie’s soulmates.

“I hope he recovers well.”

“Oh, he will. I’ll never forgive him if he doesn’t, and he hates disappointing people.”

That brings a smile to his lips. If he’s got it figured out, then this person also matches on of the petals on his arm. Possibly the wilting lilac.

“Have a nice day,” Jim calls as Freddie gathers up the rather impressive arrangement.

“You as well,” Freddie turns to leave, “I don’t think I’ve caught your name?”

“Jim. Jim Hutton.”

“Thank you very much for your help!”

He keeps it quiet, the feeling on his arm. Freddie hasn’t reacted to the feeling on his arm either. It isn’t right. Even though part of Jim wants to be there in comfort, they might be soulmates, but he’s not entitled to be there in their worst moments. Especially as a stranger.

Another part of him reminds him that this could be the only time that they meet and he’s letting his soulmate go. Jim figures that if it’s meant to be then they’ll meet again. Freddie waves at him again, and he waves back.

Now he can go home and finish his own arrangements.

* * *

He’s visiting the grandmother of a friend. Leaving a gift of peonies and sunflower to bring some vibrancy to her room. The friend slid him a tenner despite his protests, so he figures a splurge on lunch isn’t entirely out of the question. His arm is itchy like crazy, and he rolls his shirt sleeve up.

The yellow petal remains in the center of his wrist, but the other three are all migrating there, and the lilac looks more vibrant today. They’re all pointing in the same way. He bites his lip but then decides that this is his _second _chance. The universe is rarely so kind as to give a third.

Besides he’s certain that the lilac one is on the mend. He stops himself, how’s he even going to explain this? It’s rude and uncalled for. Especially since he’ll be visiting empty-handed. There’s a gift store next door and he spotted a vibrant bouquet of yellow tulips.

Jim prays that they’re going to remain in place for half an hour more while he plans his “grand entrance.” The gift store employee looks up in surprise when he enters and immediately b-lines to the flower section. His original plan was the tulips but now he sees hidden a tiny bouquet of daffodils and heather. There are six flowers in total, but they’re incredibly well kept.

It takes more than the tenner he was given, but still worth it when he glances down to his arm and sees that the petals have moved further up his arm but are still pointing towards the hospital.

The clerk does notice that.

“Strange place to meet, innit?”

“I’m sure there has been stranger.”

She shrugs and offers patterned tissue paper to wrap the flowers in. He’s drawn to the blue and white one, which he later notices is made up of tiny little stars. It contrasts nicely with the brightness of the flowers.

Jim squares his shoulders and returns to the hospital. All he needs to do is give the flowers and then let them make the choice. It’s presumptuous to assume that their bond is going to be romantic, but it _feels _right that he thinks it. Even if he’s not going actually start the romance right away.

He ends up on the fifth floor of the hospital (private rooms) after an additional hour of searching, going on each floor until he has to move onto the next. Jim lets out a long exhale, determining that this might just be a sign that it’s a bad idea.

“Jim?”

Sure enough, Freddie is standing in front of him wrapped in a slightly too large jacket. The dark circles fainter than the last time they met.

“Oh, hello.”

As if he hadn’t been waiting for this exact moment.

“What are you doing here?”

“Uhm.”

“Actually, would you like to come with me to get coffee? It’s my turn and I’d rather not burn myself again.”

Jim nods a little overwhelmed. Freddie’s mark is uncovered, and he does a poor job at not staring at it. He sees when Freddie notices his gaze.

“So, you’ve figured it out too?”

“Yes.”

Freddie nods, “Roger’s been in a right mood since I met you, you know. Thinking that I stepped out while Brian was – is sick. Poor things so stressed he’s bitchy.”

“Roger?” He doesn’t know how Freddie doesn’t sound offended with the accusation.

“The blue one,” he waves his hand, “but now I don’t have to try and remember the name of that flower shop you worked at. Mary made the original order, and she only told me the address.”

Jim nods, “right.”

They end up on the floor with the cafeteria and Freddie leads him through the maze as though he’s memorized it. Maybe he has, depending on how long this Brian had been sick. Freddie turns around and hands him a coffee that’s so light it looks like milk and then fixes a second one. This one is pure black coffee.

“Do you want any?”

“Sure, two sugars.”

Freddie pauses for a moment, “anything else?”

“No?”

“Nothing odd like half a spoon of honey or add cream before the sugar?”

“Just two sugars,” Jim replies.

Freddie hums. With the last coffee in hand, and Freddie taking the bouquet from him, they return the way they came.

“You don’t drink coffee?”

“I do, but Brian can’t have caffeine so I’ve joined him for the time being.”

“I see.”

He doesn’t get it, but it sounds sweet. The ride to the fifth floor is quiet. Jim has so many questions and he’s certain that most of them are inappropriate. Freddie’s step gets faster the closer they get to the room near the end of the hall. A few nurses call out greetings.

Seriously, how long had they been in the hospital?

Freddie pushes open the door. It takes a lot of willpower for him to not drop the coffee when triple burns on his arm occur. Instead, he bites into his cheek and tightens his grip onto the coffee cup so that the Styrofoam dents. Freddie sets down his coffee and flowers on the table before grabbing the ones from Jim’s hand.

Now that he can let his attention drift without fear of burning himself he surveys the other three in the room. The closest to him is a long-haired brunette greedily taking his coffee from Freddie. He sends Jim a skeptical look but focuses back on his coffee just as quickly.

“Who’s that, Fred?”

Jim turns to see an irritated blond. If he had to guess, this is Roger. So the brunette must be the mint green petal. Then he really looks at Roger and is nearly knocked breathless by how beautiful he is (even angry).

“This is Jim.”

The brunette lifts his gaze from the coffee and stares him down as though figuring out a puzzle. Jim steps back when the blond gets to his feet. Freddie puts a hand on his shoulder.

“Roger, hush.”

Jim follows the tilt of his head to where the third person is curled up on the bed. He can’t make out the face because of the large mass of dark curls covering it, but he can see the too thin wrist and how the skin color seemed off not just pale. That must be Brian.

Roger steps in front of his view. Jim raises his arms in peace.

“I told you, you’re being silly. I only bought flowers from Jim.”

“It’s true,” Jim says.

Roger’s brows furrowed. Jim wonders if this a good time to do the Big Reveal. Then again, Freddie must’ve already told him.

“Then what are you doing here?”

“I was visiting a friend when I noticed my mark. I only meant to…” what had he meant? It had entirely been to meet the rest of his soulmates. He doubts Roger would appreciate that much of the truth, “check on him and give more flowers, since I’m certain the bouquet is close to wilting.”

Roger backs down and towards the flowers on the table. He looks at them, and the eyebrow raised.

“You didn’t know anything about us,” Roger says.

The paper is laid down with surprising care and the rubber band undid. Jim’s surprised to find that the flowers, while worse for wear, are still alive.

“Thank you,” the brunette speaks.

The coffee cup is discarded into the bin. Jim is caught by the piercing gray eyes and it feels like he’s being tested. A groan cuts through the awkward tension and all four of their heads whip towards Brian. Roger is next to him in a second, smoothing back his hair and cooing something.

He doesn’t understand the blond’s moods.

“Rog?” Brian mumbles.

“I’m here, babe. How are you feeling?”

“Better.”

“That’s good,” Roger leans down and nuzzles into Brian’s cheek, “really excellent.”

Jim feels a pang of longing for something he’s never known. Freddie has moved over to Brian’s other side and is rubbing circles on his back.

“Don’t sit up too fast. Do you need any water?”

He’s definitely intruding. Jim picks up the abandoned cup of coffee and takes a step back out of the still-open door.

The brunette notices, and after watching the other three for a second he follows Jim out.

“Really, thank you for the flowers. The bouquet was lovely. Made him smile, which was… that meant a lot,” his voice wavers, “and I know this isn’t exactly what you’d expect in meeting your soulmates…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Jim says.

He gets a wry smile, “finally. Something I don’t have to worry about. But as I was saying, I know it isn’t ideal, but when everything settles down we’ll get in touch.”

Jim trusts that they will. He reaches down into his pocket for a leftover napkin from his breakfast pastry, “you don’t happen to have a pen?”

The brunette pulls one out of his pocket, “ah. That makes things easier.”

“I figured it might be better than Freddie trying to remember the address of the store.”

“It certainly is,” the brunette takes the napkin and waves it around so the ink dries, “do you have another?”

Jim shakes his had.

“One moment,” the brunette dips back into the room and steals a paper from the nurse’s stationery set.

Seconds later he’s being handed it (and that’s a creepy smiling heart in the corner). _Queen, _is written across the top and just below it are four names _Freddie Mercury, Roger Taylor, Brian May, John Deacon._

John nods as he folds up the paper, “if we don’t get in touch, call us in a month? Brian should be healthier by then. Can’t imagine we’ll be up much for going out.”

Jim waves that away, “we’ll get there when we get there.”

At least he has that promise now. This might prove to be his greatest adventure yet.

He waves to John once more, before Roger beckons him into where Brian is sitting up looking very similar to a confused puppy. John grabs Brian’s hand and brings it up to his lips. He says something Jim can’t make out.

All four of them have a lot of love to give. Good thing Jim has a lot to give as well.

**Author's Note:**

> An open-ended ending from me? I know! But it was just kind of weird to put Jim into their relationship at this point? I mean. I wrote it like that but still. Weird. 
> 
> Anyway, in case anyone needs it explanation:  
Soulmarks start at the elbow and point in the direction of your soulmate, the closer in proximity you are the more they move down to your wrist. Once you mean them the mark burns and then remains on your wrist. For people with multiple soulmates, usually the people are identified by color.
> 
> i.e Freddie - pale yellow, Roger - baby blue, Brian - lilac, John - mint green, and Jim - soft pink   
and usually the marks are more related to the person's interest Freddie has music notes, Jim has petals, Roger also has music notes, Brian has stars, and John's are circles (either meant to symbolize records or a disco ball)
> 
> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
